


A Casual Affair

by Loptyrs



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, F/M, Infidelity, at first sorta ambiguous but its consensual, commission, customised mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptyrs/pseuds/Loptyrs
Summary: Saeyoung always seemed to take things away. So this time, Saeran would take what he wanted of his. But this time, it's his brother's fiancee. A commission for one of my friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Commission for a good friend of mine!

The chaos was finally over. Saeran was finally safe in their arms. He was away from the horrors that the Mint Eye had put him through. He was safe from all the people that tried to hurt him.    
It took time for him to open up. He kept to himself, curling up in himself, denying anyone the chance to pry him open.    
Almost a year passed by before he started to open up. Saeyoung got engaged to the girl that helped save him. The girl with cotton candy pink hair. Sora. 

 

Sora had shown nothing but kindness to Saeran. He had tried to kill her when they first met, and yet, he’s met with a gentle touch of her fingers brushing his cheek. She smelled like strawberry candies. Her lilac purple eyes drew in him like a moth to a flame. She was life.  Saeran wanted to experience what life was like. 

 

Seeing her and Saeyoung made him feel a pit in his stomach. Almost an empty feeling had kept growing and growing within him. He hated it.    
Every little kiss, every brush of their hands made him feel sick. It wasn’t fair.    
Saeyoung kept taking everything. Everything. 

 

So Saeran would take something of Saeyoung’s. 

 

Saeran normally lounged around the bunker, lazily watching whatever stupid soap opera aired on the television. He would often times clean up after his messy brother, grumbling how his idiot brother should know how to pick up after himself by now. 

The whole apartment smelled like those damn chips. It almost made Saeran nauseous.

 

“Oh, Saeran, you don’t need to clean up after him. I’ll tell him to pick up these chips next time.” A soft voice broke his concentration. Soft pink hair fell over her shoulder, picking up the chip bags that lie scattered on the ground. 

He could smell the strawberry shampoo she used. 

 

His senses went on overload. Sora was an enigma. She was soft, gentle, and pure. All the things he couldn’t even begin to understand.    
She was all the things that were foreign to him.    
  


Long eyelashes framed such deep lavender eyes, making him drown in a sea of purple. He caught a glimpse of the little line of stars tattooed on her hip. It was a tease.  Saeran’s ears burned red.    
This happened too frequently. Sora made him feel things so strange and unknown to him.

 

Seeing her kiss Saeyoung and hold his hand made Saeran burn. The pit inside of him grew. The more he wanted to rip Sora away from Saeyoung’s wandering hands and teasing lips. 

A voice in the back of his head whispered menacingly.  _ Mine. Mine. I need you to be MINE.  _

 

Saeran felt a tearing sensation rip through him. Oh what he would give to run his fingers through her soft hair, bury his nose in her neck and bite at the soft skin. 

Her skin was perfect. Unmarred by his brother’s greedy mouth.    
The strip of skin running down her neck down to her collarbone should be his. His and his alone.    
Sure, he would hurt Saeyoung. But Saeran needed her, he deserved her. 

 

“Saeran? Are you okay? You’re staring again.”

That soft bell that was her voice broke the trance he was in.    
  


He grunted out a response before returning back to the couch. His cheeks burned.    
This discomfort was all her fault. She was the reason why he couldn’t have a decent night’s rest. His twin brother’s fiancee made him feel things he didn’t want to feel. Sora wouldn’t be his like she was Saeyoung’s. The clawing feeling nearly burst through his chest. The pit grew bigger. 

 

Sora had to be his.

* * *

It was movie night. Saeyoung had bought a movie for them all to watch. Chips and soda sat on the coffee table in front of them all. Saeran decided to sit on the floor with a blanket wrapped around him. 

This movie was unbelievably stupid. The explosions were too fake and the fight scenes looked too sloppy. The dialogue made him cringe. The bowl of chocolate ice cream in his lap was already gone.  

And Saeyoung kept kissing Sora during all the plot heavy parts of the movie. 

 

He felt sick. His stomach turned. The clawing feeling was back.    
  


“Excuse me.” They didn’t even hear Saeran leave. “Stupid couple.”

_ Couple _ . The word was acidic. 

Saeran couldn’t take this anymore. 

He shut the door to his bedroom. The curtains were drawn. A single lamp light was switched on. Saeran had to throw something. And a shoe was the closest thing he had to throw at the wall. This feeling was getting to be unbearable. 

 

His emotions and lust were overflowing, bursting through his pores.    
It was rare for him to ever touch himself but tonight was an exception. 

 

The light was switched off. Lotion was in the bedside table drawer for emergencies like this. Saeran never took his time with these kinds of trivial things, oh god that short skirt she wore was teasing him all night. The tiny line of stars teased him to no end. He saw her cute lacy black panties peek from under the waistline of her skirt. 

 

That sweet smell of her hair wafted in his senses. Saeran let out a shudder as he unzipped his pants.    
All he could think about was  _ her _ . The girl who saved him.    
The girl with soft pink hair. It looked so soft, like cotton candy. 

 

His cold, clammy hands almost burned against his hot skin. His cheeks burned. 

 

Those bright eyes. She would be daydreaming, looking at the sky while she took him out grocery shopping.    
Those eyes when they narrowed in concentration...when she looked at him.    
  


“Fuck..” he hissed. His hand wouldn’t be near close to satisfying him. He needed her. On his lap, writhing and squirming, moaning his name. Not his stupid brother’s name. No--His. 

He moved his hand slowly, bringing himself teetering over the edge. 

 

He could picture her under him, arching her back under him. He longed to see her fists grab at the sheets around her head, crying out in absolute bliss.    
And that strip of skin from her neck all the way down to her collarbone would be completely marked up. Sora would be his. All his.

 

Saeran came with a muffled groan. This was somewhat pleasing. But he knew exactly what he wanted. And he was finished with the teasing.

* * *

It was a Thursday. Saeyoung was out on a mission for a new agency. He was recognised for his great hacking talents and they required him more than he liked. But food had to get on the table somehow.

 

Sora had finished streaming a new game that people had been requesting for months. She was unpacking groceries she had bought half an hour ago. Ice cream was neatly set in the freezer amongst the frozen veggies and waffles. 

It was his favorite. Chocolate. 

 

Saeran watched as Sora went on her tiptoes to put the sugar away in the cabinets. Her skirt was still too damn short. The little face she made made him feel something in his stomach. It was that same desire that overcame him the night before. 

He clenched his fist. Saeran hated this. He hated this more than anything. 

 

His feet carried him all the way over to her. 

“You’re a tease. You know that?” His hissing voice sent chills down Sora’s spine. Her body froze. His cold hands moved along her hips. His lips caressed the shell of her ear, his tongue darting out to just get a taste of her skin. 

 

“Saeran...you can’t be doing this...Saeyoung and I--”   
  


“I don’t care. He keeps taking away all the things that should be mine,” he growled. His hands were tightening their grip on her hips. His teeth grazed over the skin of her neck. That spot that just needed to be marked up by him. 

 

“I’ll make you mine. One way or another. I will.”

Sora’s heart began to pound. 

She couldn’t lie and say she hasn’t thought about Saeran in that way. He always had such an intense stare when he was concentrating. Mint green eyes narrowed in on things he liked. But they softened when he saw something comforting. 

 

Saeyoung was loving and gentle with her. He waited for her until she was ready. She loved him with all her heart.    
But that alone didn’t stop her from fantasizing about his twin brother touching her and running his lips over her exposed skin. 

 

A sharp pain brought her back to reality. The dull pain of nails being scraped across her skin sent shivers down her spine.    
“I’ll make you all mine.” That was all she heard before Saeran began to kiss and nip at her skin. Her neck was sore from the harsh sucks he gave, bruising the soft skin of her neck. 

 

Sora held onto the counter, her arms trembling from the fear of being caught by Saeyoung and the utter pleasure his own brother was giving her.    
He swiftly turned her around and bore his eyes into her lavender irises. It made her heart flutter. His hands set her on the counter, gripping her thighs tightly, fingers pressing into her skin too hard. There would definitely be bruises later. 

 

“Kiss me,” Saeran growled low in his throat. It sounded almost demonic. Sora couldn’t deny what she truly wanted. Arms flung around his neck and pulled him close. His lips smashed against hers, teeth pulling at her lip, biting and claiming her. Marking her.    
  


His hand snaked its way to her breast, palming it through her shirt, squeezing it, pinching the hardened bud between his fingers.     
  


“S-Saeran…” her breathy voice hitched. Her cheeks were flushed red. He could tell she was liking it. “D-don’t stop…”

 

He grinned. He was the cat that ate the canary.    
“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

His pants were way too tight. His hands spread her legs apart, revealing cute pink panties. They were simple, trimmed with lace.    
They were damp. Sora was liking this more and more.    
She wanted him too, not Saeyoung.

 

“I’m taking these,” he whispered in her ear, yanking them off of her, nearly ripping them off of her. 

He shoved them in his pants pocket. 

 

His fingers parted her wet folds, rubbing at her. She was so warm, and wet. All for him.    
Pushing a finger into her, Saeran relished her heat.    
  


“You’re so wet for me, Sora. You want me to fuck you?”

 

Her cheeks were red. Her eyes were glossed over with pleasure. She wanted to save herself for after getting married but...this came up. So unexpectedly.    
Sora let out a gasp as Saeran pushed another finger inside, curling them and tickling the spot she so adored.    
  


“Please...fuck me…”

 

Neither of them knew what happened first. Saeran’s pants were pushed down his hips, revealing his desire. And before Sora knew it, his length was sheathed inside her, pulsing through her. A strangled gasp emitted from her.    
  


He could barely wait. It seemed like an eternity, waiting for her to adjust to his cock.    
“Fuck me, Saeran...please... “

 

Hiss thrusts were harsh and hard. His lips never left her skin, biting and marking her up for the entire world to see that she was rightfully his.    
Sora’s cries of delight drove him to pound in her mercilessly. His cock brushed the sweet spot in her, making her scream his name.    
  


Her head hit the cabinet door. His hands grabbed at her, greedy as he was. He had to have her completely.    
  


“Sae-Saeran, I’m so close...please…” Her moans were so cute.    
  
His hand left her hip and delved between them, rubbing her clit vigorously. A scream ripped through her, making her cling onto him for dear life.    
He rode out her orgasm, pumping himself completely into her. She was tainted with his essence.  It would be dripping out of her later.    
  
Saeran grinned as he looked over his work. He took his brother’s fiancee all for himself. 

 

“You’re all fucking mine, Sora.”    
  
Sora couldn’t think. The only one she saw was Saeyoung.    
  


  
  



End file.
